Charm
by kroscetish
Summary: Just a bit of fluff for LUCKY!


Disclaimer: Absolutely mine. Who wants to believe that? (LOL!)

**a/n:** well, this story's dedicated to Al for helping me a 'lot' (emphasis). Thanks Al!

And to my sis as well for always saying 'I love fluff' (or sap *giggle). She just kept on saying that.

Curled up in the sofa, facing the television. A pale crimson-haired guy, with a pair of green eyes was watching at the televesion intently. He hugged his knees while putting his head atop it. He was biting his lips as the film showed different kind of animals.

He was so engrossed with what he was watching that he did not notice the man with a wavy hair got in their apartment silently.

When a hand wrapped around him, enclosing him into a hug, the redhead made a startled sound.

"What the! Tyki! Don't scare me like that." Lavi snapped at Tyki.

The other just chuckled in mirth. "You look so cute, curled up like that." then the man kissed the neck of Lavi.

The red-haired guy watched at his wristwatch and then whirled a little to look at the dark man.

"You're early." he said instead. Tyki should be at the house at 9pm due to his work at the clothing company that own by his family and it's still 7pm.

Tyki untangled his hands from the tight embrace. He straightened his body to move and sit beside the redhead. Lavi only watched his lover's every move. Sitting comfortably, Tyki then snake his hand at Lavi again and pulled him closer. Lavi put his head at Tyki's shoulder.

"I miss you." the dark-haired man replied as if the answer is enough.

That's not the answer he expected but it's okay to say the least that Tyki went home early. So he didn't question further.

Lifting his head, he glanced at his companion when the other move. Tyki took something on his pocket and showed it to the waiting guy.

"Look." he muttered.

The redhead stared at the thing that was given to him, then his mouth opened agape and eyes widened slightly with a clear twinkle in his eyes.

A necklace. Its pendant is an emerald gem stone but it had a weird kind of cut. A letter 'L' was engraved in the middle of it.

"Beautiful." Lavi said under his breath

"Indeed." he agreed. "It's yours."

"Huh? Really?" Lavi smiled, staring up at him.

The young man nodded. "Aside from this being beautiful, there is another reason why I bought and liked it...very much." he softly chuckled. The redhead looked at him expectantly, waiting for some explanation. "This is like me." Tyki took the necklace again then stared at it for a moment. "When it's gone..." he clasped the pendant, blocking from the young guy's view. "...it looks so plain, boring and useless, that anybody might think it's only a waste, not important. But if you put the pendant on it, it reveals its true usefulness and made the thing more beautiful, that many people would probably be captivated by it. The pendant gives more color to the plain chain and in return it will strengthens its hold so that the pendant won't fall easily. Both gives life and happiness to each other." he at looked his lover beside him. The crimson-haired guy was blinkling, thinking, what Tyki was up to. The dark man chuckled. "Just like what you are to me." he added, voice so soft.

Lavi was silent.

"You are the pendant and I am the chain. My life is useless without you, lovely. You are my charm." his tone sweet.

When it dawn on Lavi what Tyki mean, he was speechless.

The dark man smiled. "Here." he hung the necklace on Lavi's neck. "So, don't leave me, lovely?" he murmured softly then cupped Lavi's cheek, swooping down to claim Lavi's slightly parted lips due to shock.

Their lips met. Sweet, gentle kiss was bestowed to Lavi's lips.

The redhead didn't reply but all the gratitude and happiness he felt that moment was showed by responding to the kiss. All the love and emotions were being shared with that gentle kiss, that simple moment were two person showed to their special someone that they loved each with all their heart.

Tyki broke the kiss and looked at the crying face of Lavi.

"I love you..." Tyki mumbled.

Lavi open his eyes while biting his lips. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at his lover with tearful eyes. Tyki just smile. His eyes glinted all the love he felt for his redhead.

"Stop crying, now." he dried his lover's cheek. The other just sniffed and brushed the tears away.

"Why are you so sappy this time?" Lavi pouted.

Tyki chuckled slightly, breaking their position apart and leaned his head on the headrest then turned it to his lover.

"That's all you can say? You love ruining moments. I haven't known you were lovely." he said, smile unwavered.

"What d-do you want me to say?" his voice croaked a bit, he coughed.

Tyki stared at him for a couple of second, and then he straightened on the sit and stood up.

"I'm hungry. I'll go eat." his stomach growled.

Then Tyki felt the soft sofa again and saw his lover hovered over him, pouting.

"I'm just kidding you know." smiling, he captured Tyki's lips before the guy responded that 'I wasn't offended, if that's what you think. I was just really hungry.'

Lavi love him so much and he wanted to share his whole life with him. He'll do everything for the both of them. All Tyki said to him was everything he wanted to say to his dark lover. Tyki was his charm, not the other way around. But well, better keep quiet, he was still happy hearing those words from him. 'I won't leave you, Tyki.' his thought said mirthfully.

Lavi broke the kiss and said "I love you, of course." softly. Then he leaned again. Tyki knew that Lavi love him, but hearing it is still precious for him. He smiled at the kiss, hugging his lover tightly so that he can shift their position and he was the one on top of his lover now, lips never parted.

And the growling stomach went unnoticed.

...end...

You do not have to read it the continuation, if you do not want to. :DDDDDD

* * *

(Other part of the Universe)

The person in front of the laptop stretched her body and yawn. She leaned back, brooding in front of the laptop.

Someone parted the door open and ventured inside, walking close to her.

"Oi! What happen? Bored? Don't like what you read?" the girl who came close to the other spoken.

"You can say that again!" she puffed an air.

"What fandom was it Al?" her friend asked.

"Lucky El-chan. LUCKY! But this one is just crap. It's destroying the lovey-dovey atmosphere of the pairing. They're so lovely but this one just ruined it all." she said while frowning, then her eyes twinkled, change back into scowling.

"What's its title?" she asked, frowning. It must be really crap for making her friend Al scowled like that.

The girl name Al, let her friend El-chan read the title.

"Charm." she read softly. "Oh."

"Read it."

El-chan read the story, then she frowned from the middle to last.

"Right. It's boring." walking over to the sofa in the corner then plopped down and read some books.

The other girl just pouted and browses another fic in the internet.

**a/n:** grammar, grammar, sorry!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
